vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Candidates for deletion
:Use this page to discuss pages that have been nominated for '''deletion'. You can leave your comment by clicking (edit). Remember sign your post with four tildes: ~~~~.'' ;Index * Category:Candidates for deletion Comment Forum:Blacklist for Planty-P An anonymous user has gathered evidence against Planty-P plantmageskelly on YT for his usage of cracked / illegal VOCALOID. Here are the screenshots of his commentaries on a Pocaloid page on FB. He also indicates that he intends to send Galaco the case of him winning the Galaco contest to a third party for cracking and to distribute to the commercial public. —Preceding unsigned comment added by 164.107.208.247 (talk • ) 23:38, May 6, 2012 :We need a link before we can black list, we are aware people remove they evidence but we can't make a final decision until we see the source to judge things on. If he truly art of the cracking circle, all his work would have to be instantly be banned because we can't be known to support producers like that. One-Winged Hawk 14:04, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ::I investigated both Pocaloid FB and his youtube page. I then looked over his history section and found he himself started the page. Why thats not grounds for deleting, we do have to set a level of standard for adding Producers and that page didn't really comply with the normal grounds we add Producers for. Plus he seems to be more UTAU then Vocaloid. Overall I deleted the page pretty much based on the notion it was created for suspicious reasons in the first place. I could expand on this, but I won't. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 14:43, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :::@Angel, I have to be honest. I don't like when you with hold information that would benefit a situation. It also makes things less confusing. :::On another issue, I don't mind if an active produce creates page for themselves as long as said producer is indeed creating original/cover songs involving Vocaloid. Plus there are times when we get the information incorrect and the producer should have the ability to correct the page about themselves. And also, we have no policy or standards about page creation. -- Bunai82 (talk) 14:53, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::Honestly; the with holding information was mostly down lazines (I have a fever today, I've been editing to take my mind off it and distract myself in an attempt to ignore I'm sick). ::::The basis to remove the page had nothing to do with possible Pocaloid usage, it was simply that the reasons behind the page existing weren't strong, but on that note I created the topic in the news section to discuss that. I will note that theres a few issues to adress so I'd be happy for us to discuss this issue in depth right now. We have "standards" but we don't clarify them right now. However, the guideliens for thhe creation of self-made pages were in use during this pages existence. :-/ ::::From what I saw he was more a UTAU user then a Vocaloid user, there was no notable works there the user could call their own and the page was created by the user themself. We can debate on the latter of those issues, but theres also to factor in that this wasn't allowed back in the fanmade days, thus, this producer shouldn't have done that in the first place. The few works that did have were the standard "dump a VSQ file into this Vocaloid" cover songs and a few typical things we've come to expect from the fandom. It wasn't picked up though originally though and has slipped through the vines this whole time and should have been resolved sooner rather then now. It is still possible to return this page, so long as there is grounds for this. ::::I'm thinking about how to set things up correctly so we can include producers on a more solid grounds though and make things clearer to understand. We have a "standard" but we haven't defined everything about it, so the highlight of this case is it does prove to point out many flaws with the way we include on Producers. Right now I need feed back on this so we can advance. There are a number of issues to address though before we can figure out this correctly so "its best to head over to the news section and make suggestions we can work on to set things out more clearly. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 21:06, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::Also as a note, Planty-P can't be blacklisted until more evidence and full roof of his actions occur. I wouldn't be suprised if Galaco appears anyway via team Assign as I guess from one or two VO members I know are actually Pocaloid users are in that contest. I think if Yamaha finds out Team Assign Pocaloided Galaco, they might restrict future contests... Which is sad for all of us. ^_- One-Winged Hawk 21:19, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Thank you for your reply and explanation. ::::::*Checking out news topic* -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:11, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::I mostly use VOCALOID, not UTAU, and I have 3 original works to my name (7 if you count the ones I've deleted), also, I don't think you can delete a producer page because of standards of works, or whatever you said. It seems a bit... I don't know... there's a word for it... I want to say pretentious, but that's too harsh. Eh, whatever XD Just wanted to let you guys know I am aware of the situation .w. EDIT: Sorry, forgot my signature XD I always do that... also, the FB group is a closed group, and it's bit two-faced to post screenshots of a closed FB group XD (which probably means that if they're in it they used cracked VOCALOID) Sorry, just wanted to clarify XD ::::Plantmageskelly 18:06, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :Theres hundreds of producers out there, its mostly the route of the problem. Wait... I think I'm wrong, its entirely the route of the problem. I'll have to get some ideas together on how to correctly sort out producers on the wikia that clearer and fairer though that might take time. One-Winged Hawk 19:04, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Candidate for deletion Zazie Okubura she is a character trying to become popular -__- she's like utauloid you can't delete it ! First of all, PLEASE put in your signature when editing a forum or talk page. And second, it's the VOCALOID Wiki. Not the UTAU Wiki. What are you, blind? Please put that page there instead of on here. kthxbai. Everyone is the killer...AND I'M A SUPER MARIO (talk) 17:58, October 13, 2012 (UTC) I've just searched "Zazie Okubura" in Vocaloid-related wikis ( especially UTAU wiki & utaite wiki ), and no results found about this character. When I entered into her FB page, on the description it wrote: " Zazie is a O.C character who covers Vocaloid songs here's her official youtube channel: http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCav7uSWkOogobqciq4Sy1Og?feature=mhee, while on her YT channel it wrote:" Hi Im Zazie Okubura an utaite . I may not be as popular kuroneko-san / 96neko but im gon'na get there I promise XD ". But, when I listened to one of her cover songs, she sounded more like high-pitched Hatsune Miku, so I can assume that she's 100% deriative of Hatsune Miku.